The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused user-produced images such as photographs to become ubiquitous. For example, users of Internet platforms and services such as email, bulletin boards, forums, and social networking services post images for themselves and others to see. Many images, such as photographs taken by a camera, include various forms of image noise that detract from the quality of the image. Such noise includes undesired variation in color or brightness of the pixels of an image, and can be produced from a variety of sources including lighting conditions under which an image was captured, performance of camera or other hardware components (e.g., CCD sensor noise), image compression techniques, and other sources.